


Empty

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean Winchester, Angst, Castiel’s deal with the empty, Episode: s15e18 Despair, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean’s missing something.He’s just not sure what.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> The election is still freaking me out (as is waiting for 15x18 to air) so here ya go! :D

“Cas!” Dean shouted, teaching for the empty air where an angel had stood a moment before. The Shadow had gone, taking Cas with it and leaving a bloody handprint on Dean’s shoulder. “Cas!” The room stayed silent, save for a weak ringing of Dean’s words in his own ears. “Bring him back you—“ he choked on a sob and his voice broke. “You son of a _bitch!”_

There was still no reply. _I can’t do this._ Dean could feel himself shaking as he stumbled to the wall and slid to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Tears ran unbidden from his eyes. _I can’t do this without him. I’m not gonna make it._

The cold weight of sorrow swept over Dean and he felt like he was drowning—he couldn’t breathe—and his mind was blank, save for the overwhelming pressure of grief. He was painfully aware of the tacky feel of blood seeping through his coat—sticking to his skin— _staining_ him. He sobbed, unable to hold it back any longer.

Dean didn’t know how long he stayed there, shoulders shaking, breath hitching, and chest tight with unbearable emotions. He just knew that the feeling had seeped into his bones and it would never leave, no matter what he did, he would never be able to let the pain and the horrible, sucking sadness go.

“Dean?” Sam poked his head into the room, looking urgent and worried. “Why are you crying?”

“I...” Dean looked up at his brother, confused. “I don’t know.” He could still feel the yawning cavern in his chest, meant to house grief, but couldn’t remember for who.

“Jack’s ready; Chuck is in place, let’s go.” Sam motioned for Dean to stand, then left the way he had come. Dean stood shakily, and followed his brother, still unable to let go of the idea he was missing someone.

He sighed and wiped the tear stains off his face. If it had been important, he would have remembered, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
